Resident Evil 2 Remake
thumb|500px|right Resident Evil 2 Remake is a survival horror game by Capcom originally released for the PlayStation 2 in 2008 and the second installment in the RESIDENT EVIL REMAKE (series) series. It was later ported to the PC, Nintendo 64, Sega Dreamcast and Nintendo GameCube. http:// Resident Evil 2 Remake follows the same play mechanics as its predecessor. As in the original version of Resident Evil 2 , the game's graphics are composed of polygonal character models and items superimposed over pre-rendered graphics and fixed camera angles. The player must travel through a variety of locations, solving puzzles and fighting numerous mutated creatures in order to complete the game. The player's character can arm themselves with a variety of firearms (ammunition is limited). The game features an improved graphics engine over the previous game, allowing for more zombies to appear on-screen (up to seven at one point). In addition, the player can now determine their character's health based on their walking animation and body language. A character in the "caution" stage will cover his or her stomach with his or her hand, while a character on the verge of death will begin to limp. The game over screens are more gruesome this time, featuring the player's character being horribly mauled and killed by the creature that killed him or her, and three splats of blood splat onto the screen. The main addition to the gameplay is a two-scenario system officially dubbed the "zapping system". As in the original Resident Evil, the game offers a selection of two playable characters, each with their own scenario. However, after finishing one character's scenario (referred as the "A" game) and saving the clear data, a second scenario (the "B" game) is unlocked in which the same series of events are depicted from the other characters perspective. Actions taken by the player during the first scenario affects the player's surroundings during the second scenario. In addition, one character also has access to one area in a B game that they normally wouldn't had access to in an A game. There's a total of four scenarios, two for each character. Similarly to the original game, the player is awarded with unlockable weapons and other bonuses after completing a scenario under certain requirements. This time, a letter-based grading system has been implemented in which the player is graded based not only on the amount of time taken to complete one, but also on the number of times the game was saved and the number of first-aid sprays used by the player. Several hidden minigames can also be unlocked, these being The 4th Survivor, its spoof/harder version The Tofu Survivor and in some ports, a two longer bonus minigames called The firing range and Extreme Battle. http:// http:// The story is set on September 29, 1998, two months and five days after the events in the original Resident Evil. The t-virus has been released in the sewer system of Raccoon City and has been digested by rats, which then spread the virus to the city's population, which includes animals as well as humans. As the outbreak begins, two figures make their way into the city: Jacob Redfield, a S.T.A.R.S caption on his first day, in search of his big sister Claire Redfield, a college student , of the . Jacob and Claire quickly find himself fighting for their lives against massive hordes of zombies in the search for a way out of the city. But there is a creature much more powerful than a normal Zombie lurking in the shadows. http:// http:// http:// http:// * *''Jacob Redfield - The male protagonist. A high school and caption of S.T.A.R.S the he is the unkown brother of Claire Redfield and Chris Redfield Raccoon Police Department's newly established . He rides into Raccoon City in search of Claire Redfield. He has a deep passion for the safety of others and wants to assist as much as possible and is very cautious. In the game, his main arsenal is comprised of a he can actvate his fire to make flaming grenades to put in his M79 grenade launcher which are all upgradable with their corresponding parts. A handmade is also available for Jacob, but cannot be upgraded and has no replacement ammo. His personal item is an oil lighter (which Claire has to procure separately).'' *'Claire Redfield' - The female protagonist. A student and motorcyclist who arrives to Raccoon City in search of her brother, S.T.A.R.S members Jacob and Chris (the protagonists of the first game). She is a very optimistic, outgoing, and strong minded young woman, and for a typical civilian survivor she is shown to be very self-confident, collected, and brave. Revealing herself to be somewhat of a mother figure as well after finding the wandering Sherry Birkin, Claire is seen to take the role of protecting the abandoned young girl very seriously. Her main weapons are a Browning Hi-Power, an M79 grenade launcher, a bowgun and Umbrella's experimental Spark Shot. Her personal item is a makeshift lockpick like that of Jill Valentine; Leon must find Small Keys to open the drawers Claire's lockpick unlocks. *Kagome Higurashi *Kagome is a young schoolgirl from Japan who moved to Raccoon City then she met the former S.T.A.R.S caption named Jacob Redfield. She falls in love with Jacob through out the game after the very end of the game the background is of Jacob and Kagome geting married Leon S Kennedy During the events of September 1998, Leon Scott Kennedy was a rookie police officer who arrived in Raccoon City for his first day on the job, only to confront the t-virus outbreak first hand. He survived the incident. Later, Leon became a member of an underground anti-Umbrella organization. Six years after the Raccoon City incident, Leon became a secret agent for the U.S. government assigned to protect the U.S. President's family. http:// Leon is an idealistic rookie cop. He burns with the need to protect and to serve, and life as a cadet was an eye-opening experience. Leon, at the age of 21, was assigned to work for the Raccoon City Police Department (R.P.D.) in their Select Police Force (S.P.F.) division after graduating from the police academy. He arrived at Raccoon City on September 29, 1998, a few days later than he was scheduled to.-------- http:// http:// On September 29, Leon went to Raccoon City for his assignment, entering through a highway that was seemingly abandoned by the U.S. Military, who were to blockade the area. When he arrived, the majority of the city's police officers were already dead and most of the citizens had already turned into zombies. After his first encounter with the living dead, Leon met with other survivors, Jacob Redfield and Claire Redfield, who had arrived in the city in search of his missing sister , Claire Redfield. Together, Leon and Jacob decided to seek refuge within the R.P.D.'s headquarters, but after arriving there, they get separated when Leon's police car gets destroyed, both of them barely getting out of the vehicle alive when a truck driven by an infected crashed into it, forcing the two to search for a way out of the city separately. During his probe of the R.P.D. precinct, Leon meets another survivor named Ada Wong, a woman who claimed she was looking for her missing boyfriend. Together, they found a secret entrance within the sewer leading to one of Umbrella's secret facilities. Ada is mortally wounded (first, by a mutated William Birkin's claw and later, by a T-103 Tyrant ), and Leon discovers that Ada was a spy working for Umbrella's undisclosed competitor. However, at the near end, a mysterious figure (with Ada's voice and silhouette) helps Leon (or Claire) by giving them a rocket launcher to help defeat the Tyrant. Leon is reunited with Claire and the two (along with William Birkin's daughter, Sherry) make their escape through a secret railway and then escape via the train, leaving the mutated Birkin to be destroyed in the self-destruct sequence. http:// http:// Following the Raccoon City incident, Claire continues her search for Chris while Leon looked after Sherry. Leon makes an undisclosed deal with the U.S. Government for Sherry's safety and, after that, joins an anti-Umbrella task force, participating in numerous classified missions over the next five years. Through harsh training, pushing himself to the limit, Leon has changed from hapless rookie to one of the top agents in the world. In November 1998, Leon sends Ark Thompson out to investigate Umbrella's facilities on Sheena Island. The following month, Claire sets out to Europe to continue her search for Chris. While on Rockfort Island, Claire sends Leon an e-mail, asking him to inform Chris of her location. He does so and Chris heads out to find her. Leon's other activities during this time will be told in the upcoming Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles. While receiving special training for a top-secret government organization working directly under the U.S. president, Leon befriends another agent named Jack Krauser. Krauser is reportedly killed in a helicopter crash sometime in 2002. http:// http:// In 2004, a 27-year-old Leon was assigned to a top-secret organization under the direct control of the President of the United States. He is assigned to guard President Graham's family, but when the President's daughter, Ashley Graham, is kidnapped, Leon's first mission is to track her down. Information gathered pointed to the kidnappers being located in a remote area of Spain. Leon investigates on his own, along with two members of the local police. Unfortunately, it seems something bizarre has happened to the local townsfolk and after the two officers disappear (they are eventually found dead), Leon finds himself relying on his skills once again in a deadly fight for survival. Leon learns from his superiors that the perpetrators are a group called "Los Illuminados" (from Spanish, meaning "The Enlightened"), a religious cult led by a man named Osmund Saddler. This cult uses a mysterious parasitic organism known as "las Plagas" (Spanish for "the Plagues") to take control of the local townsfolk, as well as many others around the area, such as a group of Mercenaries. Although a seemingly hopeless situation, the fanatical cult finds the formidable Leon to be more than they bargained for as he foils attempt after attempt to kill him. During the course of his mission, Leon is helped by Luis Sera, a man who is revealed to be a researcher who used to work for Saddler, but betrayed him. Leon also once again has a chance encounter with Ada, who is also involved in this incident. She provides assistance to Leon, but has a fight of her own to battle out, as well. Leon is assisted by Ingrid Hunnigan, an information analyst and fellow government official via a communicator. As Leon progresses, however, he finds the transmission hijacked by the cult and he is forced to fend for himself. Leon eventually finds Ashley in a church and he becomes responsible for her safety as the two make their way around Los Illuminados-controlled area. It is revealed, however, that both Leon and Ashley have been injected with the Plagas and are now in a race against time to find a cure for this before they are forever turned into Saddler's slaves. Acquiring weapons from a mysterious merchant, Leon manages to fight his way through many harrowing perils within the local village and a mysterious Castle run by the cult. He eventually fights against two of Saddler's underlings, village chief Bitores Mendez and the Castle's castellan, Ramon Salazar. Leon also confronts his former comrade, Jack Krauser, who was now working as a double agent for both a mystery party and Saddler. It is revealed that this mysterious third player in the conflict is none other than Albert Wesker, whom Ada is also working for. Unknown to Leon, a secret battle is being waged behind the scenes, which is explored in Ada's unlockable scenerio, "Separate Ways". Eventually, Ashley is abducted and Leon must race against time to rescue her before her Plaga fully develops, not to mention his own. With continued support from Ada, Leon fights his way through a local military base, where Saddler and the cult have taken refuge. Fighting against both a deadly enemy and the enemy within, this battle tests all of Leon's strength and skill. Leon fights against Krauser for the last time and eventually saves Ashley and himself after removing Las Plagas from within them by use of a special radiation machine developed by Luis late during his mission. Afterwards, Leon battles Saddler in his true form and, with Ada's help (who provides him with a specialized rocket launcher), is able to put an end to him and his plot. After the battle, Ada takes the Plagas sample from Leon at gunpoint and makes her getaway, but gives Leon and Ashley a means to escape, as well, via a jet-ski. Ashley invites Leon to her residence for "overtime", but Leon politely declines. Despite this turn of events, after completing his mission, he talks with Hunnigan, who finally manages to re-establish contact. He compliments her on her appearance (she isn't wearing any glasses at this point) and lightly flirts with her by asking for her number, to which she reminds him that he's "still on duty". Upon being left in the dust by a second woman, Leon can only reply with an amused sigh, "...story of my life." http:// http:// In 2005, WilPharma's head of R&D released the t-Virus in a Harvardville Airport Terminal. The building was locked down and the government sent in the marines along with the Special Response Team to clear out the Zombies. Leon was selected by the president to take charge of the S.R.T. due to his experience. Under his leadership and advice, they learned how to effectively kill the zombies and rescued five survivors including Claire Redfield. After saving them, Leon was involved in the fight with Curtis Miller, the Marines, and Angela Miller at WilPharma. He was able to save Angela and kill the G-virus-infected Curtis Miller. At the end, he, Claire, and Angela exposed Frederic Downing for escaping Raccoon City with the t-Virus and G-virus sample, the t-virus incident at the airport, and setting a time bomb in the WilPharma building in order to secretly sell the last of the G-virus data, t-virus along with its vaccine, and the G-virus. As the incident comes to a close, Leon is called in for yet another mission. He and Claire part ways, with the two hoping that they will each meet again someday under far more "normal" circumstances. http:// http:// Please note that the following section pertains to a game that has neither been confirmed canon or non-canon. Sometime in 2000, Leon, now a member of an underground anti-Umbrella organization, was sent to eliminate a prototype B.O.W. that was believed to be among the passengers and crew of the luxury ocean cruiser, the Starlight. Upon his arrival, Leon discovered that there had been a t-Virus outbreak on board. At some point, Leon met a young survivor named Lucia and fought a good candidate for the B.O.W.: a large, grey humanoid who could produce tentacles from its abdomen and transform into an amoeba. After 24 hours without contact, fellow operative Barry Burton was sent to find Leon. He was eventually found unconscious. After he and Barry saved Lucia from the B.O.W. again, Barry left Lucia with Leon. When they saw Barry on the security camera talking to Umbrella, who had contacted him on the way there, they found him, and Leon was seemingly betrayed by Barry. While Barry and Lucia were on an Umbrella-owned submarine, Leon killed the B.O.W., who was trying to destroy the ship's fuel converter, by blowing him into the steam ducts. Afterwords, Barry and Lucia found Leon. In the end, Leon, along with Barry and Lucia, killed the real B.O.W., a fully-grown parasite that had been removed from Lucia's body, with a hail of gunfire. A small cut on Leon's neck was bleeding green blood. http:// http:// Leon wears a full-body R.P.D. uniform in Resident Evil 2 with a vest in contrast to other officers in the game who wear summer uniforms. This outfit is predominantly different shades of blue and is used by the newly-established R.P.D. Select Police Force (as evident in Resident Evil 3: Nemesis). He has two alternate costumes to wear in the game that changes his shooting style with the handgun. The first is a casual outfit consisting of a leather jacket with a picture of a skull on the back and jeans, while the second costume is a tank top with cargo pants and an R.P.D. cap. The Nintendo 64 version replaced these costumes with a S.T.A.R.S. uniform and another consisting of camouflage pants with T-shirt, leather vest and sunglasses. In Resident Evil 4, However, he loses the jacket early in the game, much to the chagrin of players who liked its look. When playing Ada's scenario Separate Ways, you do however learn the previously unknown fate of the jacket; it was stolen by a Ganado when Leon and Luis were captured at the end of Chapter 1-1. He sports a variety equipment and gear around his waist, including a buttpack (used to hold loose supplies), double pistol mag pouches, navigation light, rappel, and radio pouch. A drop leg holster is strapped to his thigh, and he also wears a brown leather shoulder holster. Later in the game, the player has the option of acquiring the Tactical Vest, which puts a black assault vest and assorted gear on over Leon's standard outfit, making him look quite intimidating as well as dramatically increasing his constitution. The vest reduces damage by 30% as well. The player can also unlock the classic R.P.D. uniform from Resident Evil 2. In the PlayStation 2 and Wii ports of Resident Evil 4, he is given a classic mafia-style outfit that is unlocked along with the Chicago Typewriter after the player clears the "Separate Ways" scenario. Since the Typewriter has infinite ammo, Leon will simply tilt his hat when the reload button is pushed and if the player hits reload four times, Leon will throw his hat in the air and catch it. Wearing the Mafia costume will change Leon's pose on the attaché case screen while the Typewriter is equipped and will change the Typewriter's magazine from a standard box magazine to a drum magazine. The mafia outfit also changes the look of Leon's knife. Instead of a combat knife, it becomes a switchblade to complete the authentic criminal motif. This change is purely cosmetic, and does not affect the performance of the knife at all. Leon's Degeneration attire is similar to that of his outfit from Resident Evil 4, albeit with a new, leather jacket, lighter gray "5.11" shirt, and different-colored pants. In Resident Evil 2, Leon's primary weapon is a VP70. In Resident Evil 4, Leon uses a 9mm handgun designed by Joe Kendo especially for Leon. This prized weapon makes a reappearance along side Leon in Degeneration, but is accompanied by a Glock 30, which Leon uses as a backup pistol. http:// http:// Over the seven years since the Raccoon City disaster, Leon's personality changed noticeably. From his one day as a rookie police officer, to an Anti-Umbrella member, to his years as a government agent, he learned to understand his surroundings a different way. In his personal life, he preferred to stay single. When asked about who Ada Wong was, Leon responded back to Ashley Graham with her being like a part of him he just couldn't let go, implying that, although leading a single life and being "unlucky" in love, he still couldn't let go of Ada. http:// http:// *Leon's story was different in Resident Evil 1.5, the prototype version of Resident Evil 2. Still the unlucky rookie cop, instead of coming into town upon Raccoon City's destruction as he did in the final version, in the original draft Leon and a small group of cops are holed up in the Police Station having battled fiercely since the beginning of the incident. Leon had entered service a few days prior. The Precinct would be compromised shortly before the start of the game, and Leon would declare to morale drained surviving cops that they have to brave the gauntlet of horrors outside and escape or be doomed to wait for their death as the game starts. Leon's scenario originally had two supporting characters: Marvin Branagh and Ada Wong (who instead wore a researcher's outfit, and was known as "Linda"). *A casual portrait of Leon with a bloodhound was featured in Resident Evil 1.5's promotional artwork. *In the conceptual designs for Leon there are numerous illustrations of him and Elza Walker (the early version of Claire) wearing an armoured vest with Umbrella's logo and the acronym U.S.S. (suggesting that it belonged to the Umbrella Security Service, HUNK's unit). This was part of a proposed armour system for Resident Evil 1.5. *Leon had two different character designs, but Capcom eventually settled for the way he looked in the final version of Resident Evil 2. When Ayumi Saito interviewed producer Shinji Mikami, he claimed that Leon looked too much like Chris Redfield. *Leon's arrival in Raccoon City in Resident Evil 2 is never fully explained. It was stated that the U.S. Army had placed a blockade around the city to prevent the infected from leaving, so Leon could not have been allowed to enter. After getting drunk at a party, Leon drove to a motel and spent the night. After oversleeping, he donned his uniform and drove to Raccoon City. It was this mistake that saved him from being turned into a zombie during the Raccoon Police Department siege. *Leon has many connections to other characters, when one considers the various canonical and non-canonical Resident Evil games. He is the one who sent Detective Ark Thompson to Sheena Island in Resident Evil: Survivor. *Leon seems to have a passing familiarity with Kevin Ryman, as evidenced by Kevin's ad-libs in the "Desperate Times" scenario of Outbreak File 2. Kevin is a member of the same unit as rookie officer, Leon S. Kennedy. The two had met only once before the outbreak occurred. While they aren't friends, Kevin does have a fond opinion of Leon, mentioning whilst reading Leon's resume that: "The new guy? He seems pretty cool." *During the Raccoon City incident, the entire defense team (including all the S.P.F unit members) was completely wiped after suffering devastating losses and ammunition shortages. Leon and Kevin Ryman were the only surviving S.P.F members. *Leon, Carlos Oliveira, and Billy Coen were the only main characters in the Resident Evil series that did not directly met Albert Wesker, the series' main antagonists, though he knows of Wesker through unexplored means. *Became a temporary guardian for Sherry Birkin before handing her into Government custody. Claire Redfield was too busy looking for her brother after the trio escaped Raccoon City. *Leon kept in touch with Claire Redfield through the Anti-Umbrella movement. *Leon worked alongside Jack Krauser in one of many various government agencies. They were allies before Krauser faked his death. *In Resident Evil 4, if Leon checks a table full of rations while on the island, he will reminisce of his training days in the O.R.E. O.R.E. stands for Operational Readiness Evaluation/Exercises. *Leon is one of the few characters to possess a Kendo Custom Weapon, namely his handgun used in Resident Evil 4 and Degeneration. *In September 2006, it was rumored that Leon was to be in the third Resident Evil Film. However, this did not turn out to be true and bringing Leon as a character in the film would contradict released information from Resident Evil: Apocalypse. Screen Gems created a promotional faux newspaper, "The Raccoon City Times", that detailed the background of Jill Valentine, and also included that she was dismissed from the S.T.A.R.S. after the death of her partner, Leon Kennedy.http://www.sonypictures.com/movies/residentevilapocalypse/site/raccooncitynews.pdf The following is an excerpt from "The Raccoon City Times" that is accessible through a link above. *Leon, and the events he underwent in Resident Evil 4, are referenced by Chris Redfield in Resident Evil 5, when he refers to the Majini by saying "The whole town's gone to hell. The people here, they're acting like those Ganado detailed in the Kennedy report!" *Dante, the protagonist of the Devil May Cry series is bears a resemblance to Leon. This is likely due to the fact that Devil May Cry was originally intended to be Resident Evil 4, but evolved outside of the Resident Evil formula during its early development stages. http:// http:// Leon is one of the two main playable characters in Resident Evil 2, the other being Claire Redfield. Depending on the order in which you play both characters, events in his scenario changes. He also stars in Resident Evil 4, (where his face was designed after model Christian Duerre), as well as making an appearance in several of the novels. He also appeared in the CG Film, Resident Evil: Degeneration. Leon also appears in the mini-game The Mercenaries for Resident Evil 4 and is the starting character. He is powerful as he is equipped with the Riot Gun and is the only character to wield a shotgun. His roundhouse kick can easily dispatch groups and his suplex is devastating. However, ammo for his shotgun isn't as common as pistol ammo. His handgun has higher firepower than the handguns of Ada and Wesker, but also has the slowest firing rate of all three guns. Leon is set to appear in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles as a playable character in the Resident Evil 2 scenario. *Canon **''Resident Evil 2'' - Paul Haddad **''Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles'' **''Resident Evil Gaiden'' **''Resident Evil: Survivor'' **''Resident Evil 4'' - Paul Mercier **''Resident Evil: Degeneration'' - Paul Mercier **''Resident Evil 5'' http:// http:// *''Resident Evil 2'' *''Resident Evil 4'' *''Biohazard: Degeneration'' *''Resident Evil Gaiden'' *Claire Redfield *Sherry Birkin *Ada Wong *Ashley Graham *Angela Miller http:// http:// http:// Ending theme A the sonig is sharp dressed man by zztop http:// Ending theme B the song is real gone by billy ray http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// http:// |} http:// *Ada Wong, an Asian American woman who claims to be searching for her missing boyfriend, John. Ada is briefly playable twice in Leon's scenarios. She is equipped with only a handgun, ammo, and a first aid spray and picks up only a key needed for Leon. She also holds a picture of her with John. *Sherry Birkin, a 12 year old girl who is hiding in the police station at the request of her parents. She is briefly playable in Jacob and Claire's scenarios, twice. She is only equipped with one item: A First Aid Spray. She does hold a family picture of her and her parents, however and only picks up one key (and the Wolf Medal, in the Jacob A scenario) that Jacob needs. *Kagome Higurashi *agome is a young schoolgirl from Japan who moved to Raccoon City she runs into Jacob Redfield the former S.T.A.R.S. *Dr. William Birkin, the scientist responsible for the creation of the G-Virus and the subsequent outbreak of the t-Virus in Raccoon City. *Annette Birkin, another scientist working for Umbrella, she is desperately trying to protect her husband's legacy. *Brian Irons, the R.P.D's chief and the inside operative for Umbrella. *Ben Bertolucci, a reporter for the local newspaper. *Marvin Branagh, a dying R.P.D. officer, infected with the T-virus, who is the only surviving officer within the R.P.D building. *Robert Kendo, owner of the "Kendo gun shop". There are also two hidden characters named HUNK and Tofu (see below). Only HUNK is part of the game's normal storyline, as Tofu is a joke character. There is also a special zombie, named Brad Vickers. He only makes an apppearance when you didn't pick any items during the journey to police station. If you defeat him, he will drop you special item. Ada and Sherry are both playable during key portions of the main game. http:// http:// The following are notable locations visited in the game: *'Emmy's Diner' — Only seen in the intro, this "greasy spoon" was Claire Redfield's first stop in Raccoon City. She was nearly killed by a zombie lurking within, but was saved by Leon S. Kennedy at the last moment. In the novelization of the game by S.D. Perry, she mentions that this diner is frequented by Claire's brother, Chris Redfield, due to his inability to cook. *'Taxago Gas Station' — Only seen in the intro, this gas station is where the unknown trucker is bitten in the arm by a zombie. The trucker later succumbs to the virus and rams his truck into Leon and Claire's police car, causing a massive explosion. This forces the two to separate on the streets of Raccoon, each having to find a different route to the police station. *'Kendo Gun Shop' — A local armory surplus which was owned and operated by Robert Kendo. Robert was a good friend of Barry Burton and his brother Joseph Kendo designed the S.T.A.R.S. Samurai Edge Custom Beretta handgun. The gun shop was invaded by zombies and Kendo was immediately killed and eaten in the onslaught. *'Raccoon Police Department' — This large building houses the R.P.D, along with the S.T.A.R.S. headquarters. It has a library, a clock tower, a heliport on the roof, and the main hall is decorated with a fountain. Sewers can be reached from the kennel in the basement of the building, or through the hidden passage in Chief Brian Irons office. *'Sewage Disposal Plant' — This facility can be reached through the manhole behind the R.P.D. building or through the sewer entrance in the kennel of the R.P.D. building. Only Ada Wong or Sherry Birkin can visit this location, depending on who the player chose (Leon or Claire). *'Umbrella Sewer Facility' — This is a hidden facility within the sewers of Raccoon City. It can only be accessed through a mechanical device that requires two medals, Eagle and Wolf, to reveal the entrance. The facility contains a cable car that is used as transportation to the Vacant Factory. *'Marshaling Yard' — A marshaling yard owned by Umbrella. This trainyard conceals the entrance to the Umbrella Subterranean Laboratory. The laboratory is accessed through a train car on a rotating turntable that descends to the Lab's main level. *'Umbrella Subterranean Laboratory' — One of Umbrella's secret laboratories was located below an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Raccoon City. This lab was used primarily by William Birkin and his staff for research into the T-virus and the new G-virus. http:// http:// Resident Evil 2 began development in 1996 shortly after the original game and was scheduled for a March 1997 release. However, as the game was approaching its release date, the developers were unsatisfied with the resulting product. Rather than releasing a game they were unhappy with, the developers took the risk of developing the game from scratch. This scrapped version of the game was later dubbed Resident Evil 1.5 by the internal staff of Capcom. This prototype version of the game starred Leon S. Kennedy from the finished game and Elza Walker, a prototype of Claire Redfield. Like Claire, Elza was a motorcyclist and college student, with the only difference being her appearance and the fact Elza had no ties to any established character from the previous game. Other supporting characters from the released game also appeared in Resident Evil 1.5. For example, Marvin Branagh, a minor character who gets killed off early in the finished game played a major role in the prototype, helping Leon and Ada escape. The settings of the game were also significantly changed, with the police station in the original prototype having a more contemporary design. There were dozens of sketches done for the main boss of the game, G, and there were even final bosses planned before him, entitled "Zeiram" and "Gorgoda." When they were scrapped, their designs were incorporated into G's, however, little remains of their original appearance. Some of the sketches of G differ so drastically from the used version that they appear as if they could be entirely different creatures. The actual finished version of Resident Evil 2 was preceded by a demo version of the game that came bundled with Resident Evil: Director's Cut. http:// http:// In Japan, where Resident Evil 2 was titled Biohazard 2, the game was released a week after the North American release. The game was made easier for the Japanese market with changes in item and enemy placement, increased firepower for weapons and the auto-aiming feature turned on by default. In addition, the game over scenes are less violent and edited in the Japanese version, as zombies and other creatures do not devour or eviscerate the player's character on-screen like they do in the North American and PAL versions. http:// http:// Several months after the original version's release, a second version of Resident Evil 2 was released known as the Dual Shock Ver.. As the title suggests, the game was modified to incorporate support for the vibration function and analog control of the then-released Dual Shock controller. The main addition is a new unlockable mini-game titled "Extreme Battle". The objective of Extreme Battle is to reach the Police Station from the Underground Lab and retrieve four anti-biohazard bombs located throughout the station. There are four playable characters (including Ada Wong and Chris Redfield, both which are unlockable) and three difficulty settings. The Extreme Battle became a standard feature for subsequent versions of the game. There are also a slew of minor additions, such as ranking screens for the HUNK and Tofu mini-games, a Rookie difficulty setting for the main game (as well as a "USA version" mode in the Japanese version, based on the North American version's default setting) and a new cheat code that grants the player unlimited ammo for all weapons. http:// http:// Like the original game, Resident Evil 2 was released on other platforms after its initial success on the PlayStation. The first of these ports was a PC version titled Resident Evil 2 Platinum in 1999. It features all the additions from the Dual Shock Version and added a new gallery mode featuring illustrations, renders and in-game character models, as well as a new Hard difficulty setting for the main game. The Sega Dreamcast version, released the same year, features these additions, along with the added benefit of viewing the character's health in a VMU. In Japan, the Dreamcast version (where it was titled Biohazard 2 Value Plus) was bundled with a demo of Resident Evil Code: Veronica and also contained assorted music from several Resident Evil soundtracks released in Japan. A Nintendo 64 version was also released in 1999, ported by Angel Studios (now Rockstar San Diego). While it was the only port of the game that did not feature the Extreme Battle mode, it did contain some console-exclusive features. The most prominent was a series of additional in-game documents known as the "EX Files" that connected the plot of the game with the other games in the series (including the then-unreleased Resident Evil Zero). Other features include an item randomizer, violence control, first-person controls and new unlockable outfits replacing the ones from the previous versions. A Hunter from the first Resident Evil is also given a cameo appearance, albeit dead. The game supported the Rumble Pak and Expansion Pak. The N64 version is notable due to the compression techniques that the developers were forced to use in order to fit two CD-ROMs worth of data onto a single 64MB cartridge. It also featured, for the time, a high resolution display of 640x480 compared to the PS1 version's 320x240. The game changes the resolution at each camera cut based on the number of enemies in the room. Many enemies take more processing power, so the game chooses lower resolutions. When all the enemies are defeated, it runs again at 640x480. The N64 version also features surround sound, not found on the PS1 version, using the Mosys system from Factor 5. The Nintendo GameCube version, released in 2003, is identical to the PlayStation's Dual Shock Version in terms of content, featuring only a minimal set of improvements such as skip-able cut scenes and a higher frame rate for the game's FMV sequences. An LCD game based on Resident Evil 2 was also released for the short-lived game.com in late 1998. Two versions of the game.com game were scheduled to be released, one starring Leon and the other with Claire, but only the former saw release. An aborted port for the Sega Saturn was also planned that utilized the 4MB RAM included with X-Men vs. Street Fighter. In 2006, it was re-released on the PC platform in Japan, with full Windows XP support and uncompressed FMV sequences. http:// http:// There are four scenarios: "" "Leon A /Claire A ''". Which scenario combination is seen is determined by whose game the player opts to play first, and the storyline changes accordingly. The scenario's differ from the beginning, either the Police car crashes into a lamppost head-on or it swerves and the rear of the car hits the post. In Claire A/Leon B, Sherry is found by William Birkin and implanted with a G-Virus embryo, which Claire must counteract with a vaccine known as "Devil", the instructions to create it were given to her by Annette. Furthermore, Ada finds Sherry's locket, inside which contained a sample of the G-Virus, Ada is attacked by a Mr. X and is critically injured, and "died" in Leon's arms. In Leon A/Claire B, however, Sherry is never found by William and witnesses the death of her mother. Ada, meanwhile, is revealed to be a spy sent to recover a sample of the G-Virus, but before she can take it from Leon, she is shot in the shoulder by Annette and nearly falls down a pit; Leon tries to hoist her back up, but she plummets regardless. Angered by what the G-virus had caused, Leon takes the G-Virus sample and throws it into the same pit before evacuating with Claire and Sherry. Many more minor differences exist in the games, notably in the area of which boss encounters each character will have, and where each character will be able to travel. Whichever routes the A path character opens up, will become available to the B path character at a set point in his or her scenario. One minor puzzle also requires both characters to register their fingerprints with the Umbrella lab's computer in order to access a sealed room during the B scenario. Finally, inside of a weapons room in the police department's basement, there are two items; a backpack and a submachine gun. Whichever item the A character takes, will be unavailable to the B character. http:// http:// The Biohazard 2 Original Soundtrack is the original 2-disc soundtrack CD for ''Resident Evil 2, and was composed by Masami Ueda, Shusaku Uchiyama, and Shun Nishigaki. It does not contain every track written for the game however. The remaining tracks were included in the subsequent release of the Biohazard 2 Complete Track album on August 21, 1998. http:// http:// :Main article: Resident Evil: City of the Dead http:// http:// http:// http:// #↑ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Game.com Game(.)com http:// http:// *Biohazard 2 PlayStation version site (Japanese) *Biohazard 2: Dual Shock Ver site (Japanese) *Biohazard 2 Value Plus site (Japanese) *Biohazard 2 Nintendo 64 version site (Japanese) *Biohazard 2 GameCube version site (Japanese) |} AdEngine.displaySlotIfAd("LEFT_SPOTLIGHT_1");/**/ try { _qoptions = { qacct: 'p-8bG6eLqkH6Avk' }; _qoptions.labels = Athena.getPageVar('hub'); for (var i = 0; i < ProviderValues.list.length; i++){ _qoptions.labels += ',' + Athena.getPageVar('hub') + '.' + ProviderValues.listi.value; } } catch (e){ // Fall back to old way. _qacct="p-8bG6eLqkH6Avk"; } /**/quantserve();if (window.runOnloadHook) runOnloadHook();/**/document.write("<img src=\"http://wikia-ads.wikia.com/onedot.php?c=1249&u=1470030&a=1297&n=0"+((typeof document.referrer != "undefined") ? "&r="+escape(document.referrer) : "")+"&cb="+(new Date).valueOf()+"\" width=\"1\" height=\"1\" border=\"0\" alt=\"\" />");/**/